


Demonic Intervention

by AfterGayight, Second_to_none



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, half life but the ai is self aware
Genre: Bottom Benrey, Demon Sex, Demonic summoning, Dom Benrey, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penetration, Sub Gordon, Tentacle Dick, They/Them Pronouns For Benrey (Half-Life), Top Gordon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfterGayight/pseuds/AfterGayight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Second_to_none/pseuds/Second_to_none
Summary: Standing in front of the summoning circle drawn on the linoleum floor, Gordon briefly wonders where his life had gone so wrong.An accident has Gordon in need of money to finish MIT. In a last desperate effort to get it he decides to try and summon a demon to make a deal. What arrives though is not the eldritch monstrosity he expect but someone much smaller, and hornier.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	Demonic Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> This is our twist on the HLVRAI Succubus AU. We are standing on the shoulders of giants though. Please check out FangsScalesSkin, NiamhofTirnanOg and Casp's stories in the Succubus AU. Without them this story would not exist.

Standing in front of the summoning circle drawn on the linoleum floor, Gordon briefly wonders where his life had gone so wrong. There was of course not a singular answer to that, but rather a row of unfortunate incidents. He had worked so hard to get into MIT on that swimming scholarship; hours upon hours of training together with the studying needed to even get the grades. 

And he had done it! Gotten a full ride and everything. 

He’d finally managed to move away from the little podunk backwater town he had grown up in. Only for it all to be taken away with just one year left until graduation. Some kid had run him over with a bike on campus. The impact had torn a few ligaments in his leg. It would heal in time according to the doctors, but he would have to stop swimming unless he wanted to end up in a wheelchair before turning 25. 

No swimming, no scholarship. 

The fact that he’d also been denied a loan on a technicality was just the cherry on the shit sandwich Gordon’s life was turning into. He had tried everything to get the money needed for his last year. No amount of posts on Facebook or Reddit with his Gofundme had yielded anything near what he needed though. 

It had been his weed dealer who had suggested the whole ‘selling your soul to the devil for cash’ thing. Jeffrem had always been a bit weird and Gordon had taken the suggestion as an awkward joke at first. At least he’d thought that until he’d gotten a link with instructions to an actual summoning. The rest of the text from Jeffrem had only contained a thumbs up and a devil emoji. 

And that’s where Gordon is now, trying to summon a fucking demon.

Putting the finishing touches on the summoning circle, he takes a swig from his almost empty whisky bottle. He’s not drunk, not really. Only a bit buzzed. There is no way Gordon would ever get through doing something this embarrassing completely sober. 

Squinting at the printed out instructions in the dark candle-lit room, Gordon looks over the summoning circle again. The symbols he has drawn is a poor imitation of the intricate drawings on the paper before him. Art has never been Gordon’s strong side, but he’s fairly certain that the squiggly symbols on the paper look like the squiggly things he’d drawn on the floor. 

Apparently it’s important for all the glyphs and runes to be placed correctly. Otherwise the circle won’t keep the demon trapped and he’d probably die. Not that the perfection of the symbols matter. It’s not like the summoning is going to work. He knows that this is the stupidest last ditch effort in a long row of stupid attempts to save his failing future.

Standing up and brushing some dust off his hands Gordon studies the instructions again. He needs to recite a chant; very typical if the movies are to be trusted. He had tried to Google some of the words and found that they were not Latin as he had first expected but a mix of Nordic languages.

So much for the American school system, apparently there are Scandinavian demons.

Trying to form his mouth around the odd words Gordon practices one last time, still butchering them beyond recognition. Some of the runes he’d had to look up how to even pronounce.

With a sigh he puts the paper down.

“Whatever, let's get this shit-show on the road.” He says to no one in particular, chugging the last of the whiskey before starting to recite the chant. 

“Kam auk dansir með os. Klappne þinn handir. Gören sam vi gören. Tagen någre steig ait vinstri. Lissne auk lær. Miss int tækifærið. Kam med mig in ðen söte ðansir.”

The final syllable leaves his lips and then… 

Nothing. 

Gordon lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. Even though he knew nothing would happen he still can’t help the disappointment settling in his stomach. Of course it wouldn’t work, but he’d still hoped that… Whatever.

There are no guardian angels, he really should know this by now.

Turning away from the circle, Gordon looks out over the mess in his dorm room. He has a lot of cleaning to do, and he’d have to start packing his things tomorrow…

What a  _ fucking _ bummer. 

Closing his lips around the whisky bottle again Gordon turns it upside down, waiting for the last few droplets to hit his tongue. Tears sting in the corner of his eyes as he collects some random shit off the floor, not really paying attention to what. 

He’s just about to get up when a dizziness overtakes him. It is as if the room had tilted slightly to the left. 

The sudden vertigo has him stumbling back down to his knees. A weight lands on Gordon’s shoulder, and he finds himself frozen in place. In his disoriented state he can’t figure out what it is or whether he should dare to move.

Something grazes the side of his head. Horror grips him by the throat when he realizes what is touching him. There’s fingers playing with his hair.

A strangled cry rips from his throat as Gordon scrambles forward, freeing himself from whatever is holding onto him. Whipping around, his eyes fall upon the summoning circle. 

It’s no longer empty. 

The candles that Gordon had lit around the circle have been snuffed out, their smoke framing a figure shrouded in shadow. The only light in the room is the eerie glow of the summoning circle itself and the strange luminescent orbs of gold and blue floating around them. The person is draped in cloth and jewelry, painting a rich picture with their excellency. Their skin shifts from black to an aetherial lilac, white spots dotting the skin in an almost hypnotic pattern. 

A veil hides the bottom of their face, leading Gordon’s gaze to their glowing yellow eyes. The intensity of the stare pins him down, making it impossible to look away. He’s so enraptured by the sight that he almost misses the two thin horns protruding from the person's forehead. 

This is not a  _ person. _

“Yo.”

Scrambling further backwards, Gordon’s thoughts go a mile a minute. How had they been able to touch him? Weren’t the runes supposed to protect him?

“Wha- what the fuck?! You're not supposed to be able to leave the circle!”

The being gives him an unimpressed look.

“Still got my feet inside, idiot. The- uh... the air is free.”

They wave their hands over the poorly drawn lines as Gordon stands up. Their high heeled shoes are indeed inside the lines of... 

The summoning circle.

Realization washes over him like a cold shower. The ritual worked. He’s summoned a demon. 

Forcing his knees to stop shaking, Gordon tries to remember what the instructions had said. He’s already fucked up once by getting into gripping distance of the demon; he can’t afford to make another mistake. There was something about a name. It’s important to address the entity with its proper title. 

“B-binya?”

The demon shakes their head, long dark hair swaying with the motion. 

“Nah, Benrey.”

“What?!”

Grabbing his paper Gordon frantically reads it through, gripping onto it like a life-line. This demon looks nothing like the eldritch monstrosity that the instructions had described. And they have a different name as well...  _ Fuck, _ that can’t be good. 

“You wanted the big guy? The Watcher is a mean. 50/50 chance of kidnapping, or turning you into uh...bug.” Benrey gives a short cackle that sounds like static and the summer nights he still regrets. They lean in as close as the circle allows them. 

“Got lil’ sexy me instead.”

Gordon groans and drags a hand through his hair. He got the wrong one. Fuck! This is just his luck. He actually managed to summon a demon but ended up with the demonic version of a call to the wrong number. This is his last chance though, if he can’t make a deal it’s all over. He’ll have to go back home with his education unfinished and future ruined. 

“Fuck! Do you- can you get a hold of Binya? I need… I need to make a deal. I need money to-”

“Yo, that’s all? Money? That’s easy bro, low level quest.”

A small light of hope ignites in Gordon’s chest. Stepping closer he tries to not sound too eager.

“Oh… Can I make a deal with you instead?”

“Yeah. Not even gonna ask for your soul or anything… just a favour down the line.”

“What kind of favour? I’m not killing anyone, you’re not gonna make me do that!”

The demon scoffs, their eyes traveling over Gordon’s body in a way that sends an odd tingle up his spine. 

“Bro, why would I need you for that? Not gonna waste a favour on something silly. Gonna be something small, easy shit. You in or what?”

Gordon hesitates. Is there a catch? The instruction hadn’t said anything about one. But this  _ is _ a deal with a demon after all. You can never be too careful.

“If I make a deal with you... You’ll give me the money, and all I have to do is a favour. No catch?

“Yup. No catch.”

That sounds too good to be true, which probably means it is. But on the other hand, does Gordon have a choice? 

“Alright- okay I’ll do it. So… do I need to sign something in blood or…?

“Nah, just gimme your hand.”

Benrey reaches out a slender arm. It’s adorned with bracelets and rings, the jewlery’s beauty in stark contrast to their wicked looking black claws. 

“Okay…”

As Benrey grips his hand a pulse of heat passes through Gordon. His whole body feels tingly, like every nerve ending is alight with electricity. A rush of victory passes through him. He did it, he’s going to graduate. Finally, his life will amount to something. 

Gordon is pulled from his visions of grandeur by the low purr of Benrey’s voice.

“Gotcha’.”

He can’t see the demon's mouth because of the veil but he can sense that it hides a smile. The grip on his hand tightens and Gordon feels his stomach drop. 

“What?”

Benrey’s hand travels down their body as it flickers, wavering like a heat mirage over asphalt. Their curves and angles shift before settling. What stands before Gordon is the same demon but now with a slender masculine form. Glancing down, their slitted pupils dilate as Benrey takes in their new shape.

“You into twinks, nerd boy? Aight, I’m not one to judge.”

Gordon’s heart stutters as his brain tries to catch up with the words just spoken.

“What is happening?!”

“We have to finalize the contract. Thought you were smart or something.”

A ripple of energy flows through the room as the demon steps past the circle's protective barrier. Stumbling over his feet Gordon tries to back away but Benrey only follows. The wings that had been folded neatly behind their back flare out, dissipating into thin air behind them.

“Wh- You’re not- you can’t do that!”

Benrey cackles that same staticy laughter as before, their clothes cascading off their body. The only thing adorning their now naked form is a black leather harness. It weaves patterns over their chest and legs, accentuating their slender form. Heavy lidded eyes watch Gordon as the veil falls from their mouth, showing dark lips stretched around a sharp grin.

“Did a bad job here, lil’ human. Let the big bad demon in.”

Again Gordon tries to escape only for the succubus to match him step by step, their hand still holding his in an iron grip.

His feet hit the edge of his ratty old couch and he topples backwards, falling ass first onto the lumpy cushions. Before he even has time to blink Benrey is on him, straddling his lap with long slender legs. 

“Hold on a minute! What are you-”

“M’ a succubus. You gotta fuck me.”

Gordon feels his dick twitch despite the fear coursing through his body. He sputters, mouth agape as he stares at Benrey. Rolling their eyes at him the demon speaks slowly, carefully enunciating each word.

“Fuck me. Dick in hole. Bust your nut. Easy. Can’t do nuthin’ until you give me that nerd juice.”

As if to further demonstrate what they mean Benrey reaches down, squeezing the now obvious bulge in Gordon’s jeans. The sudden friction against his cock punches a moan out of him, hips involuntarily bucking into the touch. 

“Don’t gotta hide it. You want this.”

A slender hand dances down Benrey’s chest, as if they’re showing off wares on display. Following the hands decent, Gordon can’t help it when his eyes flicker down between their legs. Between the pale thighs he finds a glistening slit from which a deep blue tentacle-like appendage peeks out. The result is as breathtaking and arousing as it is mortifying. 

It’s like someone peeked into his most embarrassing porn searches and slapped the findings onto the form of a demon. 

Benrey makes a disapproving clicking noise with his tongue. 

“Why you acting like a virgin? Don’t stare,  **_touch me_ ** .”

Their voice doesn’t get louder or deeper but there is something with how they speak the last words that makes them reverberate in Gordon’s chest. Letting go of the cushions he’d been gripping like a drowning man, he settles his hands on Benrey’s hips. 

They are… warm, the skin velvety soft to the touch. The revelation is both calming and intriguing. For some reason Gordon had expected something cold and leathery. But Benrey is nothing like that; they feel alive and… human. In lack of a better term. 

“That’s it. Good puppet, doing as you're told. S’ not scary at all.”

Gordon lets his hands travel up their toned chest, exploring the body straddling him. 

“You still want this deal?”

Glancing up at them Gordon’s breath is stolen away again. There is an otherworldly beauty to Benrey that exists beyond human words. 

When he finally finds his voice it barely shakes, brimming with held back emotion. 

“Yes.”

The succubus gives a quiet and breathy laugh, pearls of silver spilling from their lips.

“Perfect.  **_Come get a piece of this._ ** ”

Not being able to hold back a second longer, Gordon pushes his face into Benrey’s neck. They smell amazing, sweet and flowery with a hint of cinnamon. He wants to taste them. Lips close around soft skin, mouthing at their slender neck he feels himself grow more desperate. 

The need to take, claim,  _ devour  _ is rapidly overtaking him.

His hands fly down to their ass, fingers burying into the soft flesh. As if on cue Benrey grinds down against his cock, sending Gordon gasping and buckling beneath them. 

“Eager one aren’t cha’?”

Leaning back from their neck, he looks at them with what he hopes is a pleading expression. 

“Please…” 

“Why the hurry? Gotta prepare first.”

Beney rises up slightly, and a whimper escapes Gordon at the loss of friction. A hand grips Gordon’s, positioning it down between their thighs. Lowering themself Benrey easily spears themself on two of Gordon’s fingers, a satisfied purr rumbling in their chest. 

Still holding Gordon’s wrist in a vice grip they fuck themself slowly. It’s a teasing display of what Gordon craves. Their walls are soft and warm, massaging his fingers with an intent that leaves him gasping. If they feel this good just around his fingers, how will they feel on his dick? The mere thought has him shivering and panting against Benrey’s chest. 

Wanting to taste more of them Gordon’s lips finds a pierced nipple, sucking it into his mouth. His reward is a pleased noise from the succubus and a clawed hand combing through his hair. Encouraged Gordon moves to the other one, giving it the same loving treatment. Leaning back he admires the result, both nipples now hard and glistening with saliva. Benrey gives a short breathy laugh. 

“Lookit you, making me feel all nice.” 

Their tentacle dick is now fully out of its sheath and Gordon can’t help but be mesmerized by the way it wriggles against Benrey’s stomach. The deep blue is in stark contrast to their pale skin, glistening in the low light. He faintly wonders how it would feel to touch it, to have it wrap around his fingers. Unfortunately he needs his other hand for another pressing matter. 

With his free hand Gordon manages to unzip his jeans and pull his dick out. But before he can start jerking off Benrey grips his wrist.

“No, that’s my job. Hands of the goods bro.” 

With that Benrey takes a steady grip on his aching cock, giving it a couple of pumps. The sensation pulls a deep moan out of Gordon, his eyes screwing shut and head hitting the worn cushions. 

“Damn, you’re a big boy huh. Score.” 

Gordon feels himself blush at the words. It’s not that he has ever considered himself something special in that department but hearing it from a succubus... Well it has to account for something right? He doesn’t have time to linger on the praise though as Benrey pulls his fingers out from their slit and positions the tip of his cock at the entrance instead. 

“Imma ride you like Barbie Horse Adventure. Better hold on boy toy.” 

“Like wha- oh fuck!”

The tight heat sinks down on him and it’s unlike anything Gordon has ever experienced before. What he had felt around his finger does not prepare him for the way the walls clamp down around his cock. Every twitch sends sparks of pleasure running throughout his body. Benrey easily sinks down until they’re comfortably seated in Gordon’s lap. 

“How’s it feeling pet? You like this deal or what?”

“Hngg… Yes! Fuuuuck… Please- please let me move.”

Even though they are significantly smaller than Gordon, Benrey is stronger. Trying to move his hips to thrust up in the amazing wet heat is like trying to move a mountain with his hips. Benrey has him completely pinned down and under their control. 

“You’re kinda easy bro. Already begging for it. Lil- uhhh… lil slutty idiot.”

Shame washes over Gordon at the words. Oh god he  _ is _ acting like a giant slut right now, isn’t he? Benrey has barely done anything and here Gordon is, shamelessly begging to fuck them. He turns his head away, suddenly too self conscious to look Benrey in the eyes. With a soothing hum the succubus grabs him by the chin, coaxing Gordon to face them again. 

“Didn’t say it was a bad thing. Like my toys slutty.” 

Quick as a viper they lean in, capturing Gordon’s mouth in a kiss. A gasp escapes him and Benrey immediately takes the opportunity to slip a long tongue between his lips. Gordon groans and arches into the body above him. The shame from earlier is entirely forgotten as he lets Benrey explore his mouth. 

The succubus starts to move then. Lifting their hips until only the tip of Godon’s cock remains inside them, they slam all the way down again. A moan rips from Gordon’s throat but Benrey swallows the sound, the pace of their hips not stuttering for a second.

Gordon tries to meet the snap of Benrey’s hips but the succubus still has his thighs pinned between their surprisingly strong legs. The only thing he can do is to hold on and enjoy the ride. His hands find the leather straps of Benrey’s harness, clinging to them for dear life. He won’t last long like this, especially not with the way Benrey is rotating their hips on every downward thrust. 

Somehow Benrey seems to notice when that familiar pressure starts to build in the pit of Gordon’s stomach. Finally releasing his mouth they lean back to stare at him, hips never stopping their onslaught. Their face is oddly composed considering the vigor with which they spear themself on his cock. The neutral look on their face shifts as Gordon starts to unravel at the seams, a smirk gracing their lips. 

“Aw, look at you. So handsome~ Knew you’d be a good one.”

The praise does something to Gordon, his heart skipping a beat as an odd feeling of pride spreads in his chest. He finds himself nodding at the words, suddenly craving to hear more. 

“You gonna come for me? Seal the deal. Wanna be  **_mine_ ** ?”

That is what finally sends Gordon over the edge. Instinctively he wants to bury his face in their chest, but Benrey pulls his head back with a grip on his hair. As Gordon cums his vision is filed by the succubus’ face, watching him intently as he falls apart. 

It’s the longest orgasm he’s ever experienced, Benrey’s insides expertly milking him of every drop. When his hips finally stop twitching he manages to crack an eye open.

The sight before him has him gasping. 

Benrey’s sitting in his lap, their large wings unfurled behind them. There is a content look on their face, a forked tongue lolling out from between a sharp toothed smile. Their body is illuminated by the warm glow of several deep red orbs pouring from their mouth. It’s like there’s an aura surrounding them. It’s warm, vibrating deep in his mind. For some reason it almost feels… viscous? Like he could touch it.

“Hah… nice. Had a blast bro. Got that good snacc.”

Gordon blinks, his post nut-brain trying and failing to comprehend what Benrey has just said.

“I- what?”

“Your cum, friend. It was tasty. Thanks for the foo-duh.”

Gordon barks out a laugh, shoulders shaking as he leans his forehead against Benrey’s chest. 

“Are you tasting with your… fuck, what even  _ is _ that?” 

He motions down to Benrey’s general crotch area, getting a deadpan look from the demon.

“Uhh… my succy puss.”

That really doesn’t help and Gordon finds himself heaving with laughter. A strange warmth spreads inside him as he hears Benrey’s staticy laughter join with his own. Wiping the tears from his eyes Gordon slumps back in the couch, feeling tired to the bone.

“So, is it done now? The contract is sealed?”

Benrey gives him a look and Gordon can’t for his life figure out what it might mean.

“Nah, gotta- uhh receipt. Gotta print it. Ink.” 

“What?”

Leaning in Benrey pulls up his t-shirt and places a hand just right of Gordon’s stomach, pressing their claw into his skin. Gordon jolts, fear causing his body to tense up. 

But there is no pain, only a pleasurable tingle as Benrey’s claw pierces his skin. 

Benrey keeps moving their finger, drawing intricate patterns over Gordon’s skin. Instead of a wound there is a thin white line appearing in the claws path. It’s much like a scar that has long been healed over. That feeling that their claw engraves into him builds and spreads quickly throughout his body. Soon Gordon is moaning and whimpering, his dick rapidly growing hard again inside of the succubus. That shouldn’t even be possible, he just bust his brains out. 

“I- ah- B-benrey! What- what are you d-doing to me?”

“Stop- don’t wriggle. You gonna make me fuck up. S’ just a sigil… receipt. Uhhh...demonic tramp stamp.” 

Despite the sensations coursing through his body Gordon still manages to gasp out a laughter. 

“You’re giving me a..hnng a fucking ahh...tramp stamp?

“Just a lil’ one… not even gonna notice it.”

Their forked tongue peeks out from between their teeth as they finish the sigil. With a flourish Benrey slaps their hand down onto the mark. 

It’s like a firework goes off inside Gordon’s head, setting him aflame and burning away all thoughts. Gordon arches his back as he cums again, whole body shuddering with the force of it. 

Above him Benrey gives a surprised laugh.

“Wow. Didn’t think that would happen. Kinda cool.”

“You-” Gordon’s tired mind has to work hard to form the words. Post-nut brain is not smart. “You haven’t done this before?”

Benrey gets up, causing Gordon’s cock to slip out of them with an obscenely wet noise. The sudden friction knocks a groan out of Gordon, body cringing with overstimulation. 

“No- yes. I’ve done this like… a million times. M’ an expert. Deal uh... deal master.” 

Still gasping from Benrey’s sudden departure Gordon lets his finger trace his newly marked skin. It tingles under his touch, a mere whisper of the sensations that had exploded from the mark before. Looking up he finds Benrey with their back turned to him. 

Gordon’s eyes widen as they fall on the long tail protruding from the base of Benrey’s spine. The heart shaped tip flicks to and fro over the floor, it’s movements captivating. An intrusive and somewhat horny thought tells him to pull at it but he shakes the idea out of his head. He’d probably lose his arm if he tried something that stupid. Distracting himself from that line of thought he instead asks the question that is burning on his tongue.

“Are- are we done? With the contract?”

“Yup, all done. Money should be in your piggy bank or whatever.”

“And the favour?”

Benrey glances over their shoulder, expression unreadable. 

“Gonna have to get back to you on that one. Gotta go.”

“Oh.” 

Gordon doesn’t know why he feels disappointed; he shouldn’t be sad that a fucking demon is about to go back to hell. So why doesn’t he want them to leave just yet?

“When are you… I mean- how long until you come back?”

Benrey smirks and turns back towards Gordon. Walking up to him they tip his chin up, placing a surprisingly chase kiss on his lips.

“Aw, miss me already, puppet?”

Heat rises to Gordon’s cheeks as he blushes furiously. 

“What? No! I won’t- just go already.”

“Aight, don’t gotta be rude bro.”

Turning towards the summoning circle they snap their fingers and a bright orange portal opens up in the middle of it.

“This is where I get off. See you later Gordo.” 

And with that they are suddenly gone. The portal folds into itself, leaving Gordon alone in his room with his heart pounding in his chest and his dick half hard. 

\--------------

As the portal opens up and deposits Benrey back home they can’t help the high-pitched sound escaping them. It had worked! The plan had actually worked! Now all they have to do is bide their time. They just need one final thing and then everything will be complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-writer After drew art for this chapter: https://twitter.com/aftergayight/status/1368641266423054340?s=20
> 
> Gold and azure I feel your allure
> 
> Silver like the head of a pin means that I win.
> 
> Wine red means I have been fed.
> 
> The chapter title is based on the song Soul 4 sale by Simon Curtis.  
> Check out our Spotify Succ AU playlist here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7nRMZRqsAOWLXLAWtO0WFX?si=7zVcdVUIRK-u1woP3ZWajA


End file.
